My Best Friend
by MiraLetoo
Summary: Mi mejor amigo ... uhhh Mi mejor amigo es ... Una gran persona un buen amigo me ayuda en todo lo que nesesito y siempre esta para darme una mano ... Aunque tenga unos increibles ojos Azules y esa personalidad que me encanta ... Lastima que es Homofobico y tenga una rara fobia a los vampiros .. pero yo se que algun dia , Sera mio ...
1. Solo tù

**\- My BestFriend –**

**7:02 **AM

Por la mañana esta medio por salir el sol para comenzar este día…

Mi nombre es **Dave Strider **soy el chico más popular y cool de todo el él colegio, tengo buena reputación y soy bueno en todo, hasta los profesores me aprueban por el solo hecho de tenerme durante la clase, pero mi mejor amigo es un chico inteligente con un gusto o obsesión por las películas malas de Nicolás Cage. Tiene unos ojos tan azules tan brillantes como un zafiro pero solo puedes verlos detrás de esos cristales en su rostro, El se llama** John Egbert **y casi siempre me ayuda en todo lo que necesito, pero el es **''Homofobico''**y tiene un raro miedo por los vampiros.

-Yo voy hacia el colegio escuchando música, con la mente en otro lugar no paro de pensar porque me atrae tanto mi mejor amigo si el solo es un Pelinegro cualquiera, con unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa tan billante….. …. ….. Que estoy pensando Otra vez me ando perdiendo a mi mismo-

\- (8) _**Lieee awake in be at nigh **_(8) _**And think About your life **_(8) _** Do you want to be different?**_(8)_**Try to let go the truth**_(8) - Seguia tarareando y cantando esa Cancion-_A beautiful Lie _

-Iva caminando y derrepente se tropiesa con alguien-

\- ¿Qué mier… -se paraliza al ver al OjiAzul pidiéndole perdón-

\- Oh, Lo siento es qué se me hacia tarde y intente correr pero como no me puse mis lentes bueno … -murmuraba-

\- Le salió un leve sonrrojo pero no se dio cuenta- No pasa nada, vallamos juntos.

\- Esta bien –El iba posteando y reblogueando , comentando y compartiendo cosas en todos los foros y apps con su celular-

\- Hey, podría tomarte una foto, es solo para algo de instagram y tumblr - Le Sonrrie el pelinegro-

-Claro , Porque no - Hace una pose-

**Llega al colegio y cuando el entra todo el mundo comienza a gritar y a correr sin parar…**

En los pasillos había sangre, algunos profesores habían muerto, la profesora de música Feferi estaba totalmente despedazada y algo iba detrás de los alumnos … Se oia como si fuera una bestia pero aun haci no lo era .. se podía escuchar como los huesos se rompían y mas gritos se provocaban en la multitud… Mi mejor amigo estaba totalmente aterrorizado y paralizado.. Ambos no sabíamos que hacer o que estaba sucediendo.

El se aferro a mi camiseta algo afectado o frustrado al ver que su grupo de amigas estaban muertas…

Jade …. Rose …. Vriska …. Ellas estaban muertas .. eran las únicas chicas que lo entendían a el y sus únicas amigas desde que empezó el colegio como un marginado.

Mientras tanto Dave podía ver aquel demonio que ocasiono todo esto viniendo hacia el cada vez mas cerca, podía ver que era un chico de ojos Ambar y era rubio … espera .. Que?

-grito-

_**¿BROOOOO?**_

_-Continuara…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3-3.3-3-3-3-3—3-3-3-3-3-3—3-3-3-3-3-3-33-3-3-3-3-3-3 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Buéno, Yo soy una de las escritoras que se dedica al Vampirestuck es mi especialidad además del pepsicola .. Si Vienes desde el fic .. El calor de tu sangre Heyyy Que milagro 3**_

_**Pero si es la primera vez que me lees Bienbenido seassss :D …. Deja un Comentario si te gusto o no el cap..**_

_**Yo Soy Miraletoo y ojala tengas Un Buén dia **____** 3 **______________Si si are el siguiente cap no te preocupes e-e y será mas largo _


	2. Error de amor

_**¿BROOOOOO? **_ \- grito entre lagrimas-

… … …

_**-Lo siento Dave…**_ -escupía sangre-

_**\- Creo que me … reencontrare con mamá….**_

_**-Simplemente se desplomo al suelo muerto el Strider Mayor-**_

-Detrás realmente apareció aquel demonio que le metió terror a todo el colegio y mato a su querido hermano y seguro destrozaría algo mas importante en su vida para el de alguna manera tenia la corazonada-

\- Ohhhhh, Que conmovedor! Un hermano viendo morir al otro y que le diga eso Ohh me llena de emoción .. Ahora que lo pienso no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice o provoque – Ríe con sarcasmo aquel pelinegro de Ojos verdes esmeralda-

Mientras John Aterrado se mantenía aferrado a la camiseta de aquel Strider que el solo estaba paralizado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo no podía creer lo que pasó… solo se preguntaba una y otra vez _¿Por qué yo? _No había nada más en su mente.. se escucha ….

**Tap Tap Tap tap ..**

**-**Eran las pisadas de aquel vampiro que se aproximaba hacia ellos dos-

\- Hahahaha Haha aHAha Haha

-se acerco, para morder al chico pero solo lo olio y dijo-

-Tu sangre huele tan bien, seguro es un festín de sabores … -murmuraba aquel moreno-

-¿Qué? , Loco! - se solto y trato de huir acompañado por aquel Ojiazul -

Intento agarrar la manga del pelinegro pero solo la rasgo y finalmente los dejo ir…

Ambos chicos corrieron.. hasta el departamento de Dave que estaba más cerca y se quedaron allí..

…**..**

**Mismo dia a las 9Am**

…

**-A**hhh Me re arde el Brazo -se quejaba el Egbert-

\- Haber boludo mostrame que te paso - se le acerca-

\- El le muestra y cuando aquel rubio ve, hace una cara de disgusto-

-No pasa nada … Solo es una cortada, voy a ver si hay alcohol para desinfectarla..-dijo sin más el de gafas-

-el otro suspira y espera con calma-

-mientras tanto mira su cortada y no parecía nada serio pero en lo profundo … se veía algo negro-

-¿Pero qué? - le salió sin más-

**3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-3**

…**..**

**En el colegio…**

…**.**

-aquel vampiro Ojiverde de cabello negro se acerco a el cuerpo de Dirk-

-Suspira- ¿Por qué no te ame cuando tú me amabas tanto?...Solo te ignore y luego te lastime … después de todo terminamos haci … solo porque no te hice caso …y fui detrás la chica equivocada y .. tu insistías que era rara … y al final era un vampiro .. Lo siento tanto - le salen unas lagrimas- Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti …

**Una alucinación pasa por su mente…**

''_Aun puedes ayudarme … nunca es tarde …''_

Tienes razón …..

_-_Saca una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y…-

_**3...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-3**_

En otra sala se profesora de arte Aradia, peliar con el profesor de Quimica sollux quien la engañaba con la profesora de Musica Feferi quien ahora está muerta y eso lo tiene muy triste .. a ella no le importa nada lo que alla pasado en el colegio solo le importa que él la engaño y eso le trae de los nervios y eso no es nada bonito en su vida y en la vida de todos la que la rodean …

Sin más la Profesora Aradia termino con el profesor Sollux lo cual ahora a él le tiene de nervios ya que rápidamente se enteraron que ella estaba soltera empezaron a planear sus cuartadas los demás profesores para Impresionarla y conquistarla …

3….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3

…**..**

**En el departamento ….**

…

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunta el Strider confundido que trae el Alcohol y una gasa-

-Oh … Nada creo que es mi imaginación …-dice algo más tranquilo-

[-En los pensamientos de John: … Es mi idea o se ve más guapo de lo comun … uhhm Que estoy pensando .. es mi mejor amigo.. dios mio-]

\- Bueno … ten aquí traje el Alcohol para que te desinfectes la herida yo voy por Jugo de manzana … -dice el rubio con buena gana-

-Está bien - Le sonrrie dulcemente-

[-En los pensamientos de Dave: ahhh esa cara tan dulce y está en mi casa Hace que me quiera salir el Incubo de adentro … pero que estoy pensando .. Soy un Idiota, lo espantare… mejor me tomo mi mierda o lo que sea de manzana-]

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.3.3-3.3-.3-.3-3.-3.3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

…

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy… Yo soy Miraletoo y no me juzgues :'v No soy una Buena escritora … Apoco tengo 14 años … Y para escribir esto .. me deberian llevar a un siquiatra por loca e-e … **

**O no mi Querido Jake :'v **

**-Noooohhh Dirkk porque lo matastee! :V **

**Yaya … ya Pueden tirarme piedras e-e … Entre caps no pasan días solo pasan horas e-e .. y si pasan solo Horas en el cap quisas suba uno al siguiente pero si pasan días no subo e-e … (? No se entendió nada pero weno … Ya pueden tirarme piedras en lo posible tírenme malvaviscos y apunten a mi boca (? uvu Tucoooo (?**


	3. Vivo o muerto?

**Había pasado unos días desde lo que ocurrió en su colegio … Y también la muerte de su querido hermano … El hecho de los vampiros … Que me gusta mi mejor amigo … y la semana de exámenes … Desde ahora que podría salir mal?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de salir del colegio y quedar con John a las 8:00 para estudiar en mí departamento.

Iba hacia allí caminando tranquilamente pero de alguna manera tenía un mal presentimiento, era como si me estuviesen observando la verdad … No se qué seria …después de todo solo lo intente ignorar escuchando música hasta llegar a mi casa.

**En casa…**

Estoy mirando mi cabello en el espejo para cuando el llegue … tengo mucha emoción pero aun es solamente para estudiar podría hablarle y a lo mejor llegar a algo más que solo estudiar –pensaba mientras se veía- ..

**Diiinngggggggggggggggggg **\- llamaba el timbre a la puerta-

-Uh, parece que llego algo temprano - va con ganas-

-Abre la puerta-

\- Hey Dave … Déjame entrar esta frio aquí afuera - murmuraba quien parecía el Strider mayor-

\- Claro bro pasa … ¿Por qué no llevaste una bufand… -c sentía confundido-

**Su mirada es diferente … **

-Nah, Solo tomare mis guantes y saldré de nuevo -dice el de Ojos color ámbar-

\- uh … supongo….

\- También cenare afuera , no me esperes! - de alguna manera una pequeña sonrisita-

**Esos son colmillos?**

-….

-….. ….. –sin palabras-

\- b-br-bro?

-Uh? - le observa con tranquilidad pero se ve bastante frio-

\- tú-tu-tú … no …. Estabas ….

\- Oh, Apuesto que quieres estar a solas cuando venga john lo entiendo …

\- No es eso …

-tú no … habías … muert…..Muerto?

**-Sin más aquel Strider mayor salto por la ventana-**

… Dios como puede … Si vivimos en el 4to piso - mira por esa ventana y no hay nada-

-quedo algo pensativo- ….

\- ¿Porqué? El sigue…. - se quedo sentado deslizado en la pared agarrándose el cabello-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ahhhh Se me hace tarde … habíamos quedado a las 8:00 y casi son las 9:00 –iba corriendo el ojiazul-

-también venia gritando una chica-

-Hayy no llego tarde a la cena con mi hermano - iba corriendo con una bolsa de compras llena de latas de jugo de tomate-

-AHhhhhhh-Ahhhhhh-

**\- se chocaron-**

-lo siento mucho

-No .. yo lo siento –dice amablemente aquel ojiazul que le ayudaba con su bolsa de compras-

\- lo siento mucho .. todas las molestias … Yo soy Elizzbeth Realmente lamento las molestias…

-Era una chica de cabello blanco largo con unos grandes ojos grises que son algo raros porque se ven algo fríos es algo raro porque no es una mirada que me mantenga tranquilo, es de mi misma estatura y es algo torpe-

\- Yo soy John .. No pasa nada .. si quieres un día podemos .. no se salir …

\- Ohh genial , podríamos conocernos más en ese entonces.

\- Esta bien .. y ahora debería irme se me hace tarde y ya debo estar en la casa de mi mejor amigo … Un gusto conocerla … -simplemente siguió caminando-

\- Ella: -De alguna manera me gusta su olor de su sangre … se me hace conocida pero hasta ahora no me vendría mal jugar un poco con el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3-.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-.3-.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.3-3.-3.3-

-Ahhhh llego tarde …

-Llegoo Tardeeeee muy tarrrdeeee

\- Hey john - le saluda aquel Strider mayor que pasaba por allí-

-Hol….

-Miro hacia atrás y no había nada más-

-pero qué ….

\- Corre corre, Dave te está esperando - le susurra fríamente-

\- Debe ser mi imaginación …. Los muertos están muertos - sigue corriendo-

_**Esa chica es malvada …**_

-llegue a su casa y me dejo pasar pero se veía algo mal .. Era como entre confundido y triste … creo que debería quedarme esa noche con él para que estudiemos mas y podamos hablar un poco de lo que sucedió entre otras cosas que habían sucedido en ese entonces entre que llegaba a su casa y el colegio también ambos relatos se toparon con dirk-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3-.3-.3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

**Aquél chico de Ojos Ámbar, tan hambriento por sangre termino de deambular por las calles y volvió con Jake sin lograr nada … él le intento dar de su sangre pero solo logro toser mucho hasta escupir cada gota de sangre y cada vez se, sentía peor…**

-Lograste tomar por lo menos una gota de sangre…- Murmuraba aquel oji verde-

\- Uhh A lo contrario fui a visitar a mi hermano …

\- Hay … Si no te quisiera tanto .. en este momento te golpearía … porque a este paso no serviría de nada que te halla salvado de la muerte. . . . . .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3-.3-.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno … voy a decir e-e … **

**Que voy a empesar Semana de examenes ... Si soy pequeña pero voy al secundario :'v .. No me jusguenn .. Ami me divierte demaciado escrivir estas historias pero a muchos no les gusta o algo asi asique desidi Finalizar El Calor de tu sangre y Quisas esta Historia en un o dos caps mas ... Sayonara ... Muchas lagrimas .. Realmente lo Siento ... Ahora no ando de muchos animos pero me encantaria seguir esto en otras ocaciones.**

**Credit's: Miraletoo, y me coescritora Gian …Solcito de las chispatatas que me obligo a meter un nuevo personaje en la historia e-e nada mas … **

**Lamento que no se entienda mucho.**


	4. Esa chica es mala

**1 o 2 semanas después…**

John le conto a su mejor amigo a la chica encantadora con cual se había conocido una semana antes. Cuando fueron a su primera cita, y ahora se la iba a presentar pero no de la forma que él esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..3.-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-.3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un ese día en su departamento…**

\- Hey Dave hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo ¡!

¡quiero presentarte a Lizzbeth! –emocionado-

\- Si!… Su nueva Novia - tiene una mirada curiosa-

\- Si bueno eje. -Algo nervioso porque no estuvo muy seguro de ello-

De alguna manera ella no despegaba la vista de aquel strider.

-Ohh, Bueno … mientras … estés feliz con ella … -Miraba el suelo algo triste-

\- Pasa algo? - se le pasa la emoción-

\- No no nada … ojala podamos juntarnos luego y jugar a algo o como sea - intenta actuar normal-

-claro –sonrrie-

**Después de un rato…**

-Aja .Bueno yo, ire a comprar unas cosas ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Uhh no, Yo me quedare un rato a jugar y eso .. jeje - se entre agarraba el cabello aquel chico de Ojos azules-

\- uh.. Está bien -algo molesta-

…. Ella simplemente se marcho ….

-Uhhh, johnn …

-Qué pasa? –le presta atención-

\- Estas seguro de seguir con esa chica? -le preguntaba algo nervioso-

\- Si , porque lo dudas?

-Uhh No es nada solo me parece extraña

\- Y lo es .. para que compra tanta salsa de tomate –alza una ceja-

-a lo mejor cría zorrillos (?

\- no lo sé –no puede evitar reír-

-Ambos siguieron hablando de cosas fuera del tema

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-3.3-.3-.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lizzbeth iba caminando con unas salsas de tomate ….**

**-**ahhh como lo odio, todo baldra la pena cuando lo mate y me quede con su deliciosa sangre.

A esas horas Dirk estaba tocando la guitarra para un extenso público como de costumbre, el ya es un vampiro pero aun en eso se niega a beber una gota de sangre humana , lo que se le hace difícil ya que se estaba debilitando … Mientras tocaba miro de reojo y cree aver visto aquella chica que acabo con su vida con un engaño y culpo a Jake de una gran catástrofe con muchos cuerpos muertos. La vio reír , acepto que una vez …me enamore de ella pero ahora ya no estaba …

-ella iba corriendo con su bolsa hacia donde se encuentra john-

-en lo que llega ve algo que la trae de malas-

Eran ellos dos en una postura algo comprometedora ya que aquel pelinegro fue a alcanzar la lata de Coca cola y sin más se resbalo y callo arriba de aquel Strider provocando una una esena muy comprometedora ya que se sonrojaron un poco.

-ella sin más se fue furiosa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento creo que fue mi culp….

**Dave **se sintió culpable asique, rato después fue a explicarle lo que había pasado y solo se encontró con ella….

Con una cara de estrez y furia mordiendo brutalmente una saco o sache' de alguna clase de liquido rojo que podría ser sangre de un animal.

-Pero qué –comienza a toser y sale de allí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.3-.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.3-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde entonces el no quiso desirle

Nada a su mejor amigo para que no le trate de raro .. mentiroso y de alguna manera esa mujer provoque un caos en su amistad.

-.-.-.-.-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.3-3.-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-3.-.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3-3-.3-.-.-.-.-

**Muahahahahaha el próximo capítulo es tan intenso que sus oídos tiraran chispatatas y Kalma e-e que a Lizzbeth no le queda mucho tiempo Muahahaha llegara su hora .. de morir o almenos que ulla lejos sin que yo la vea o me arrepentiré e-e **

**( Lizzbeth no es la chica representante en El calor de tu sangre realmente en ese fic no hay chicas! NO HAY CHICASSSS AHHHH Las odio a ellas Fuera chicas del fic esto es Yaopi :V no interrumpan la sensualidad yaoistica ... Bueno vieron que en el calor de tu sangre salio un '' ELLA '' Fue un error de ediccion .. e-e Lamento las molestias ... Y AHORA ...**

**Diganme … a quien matamos a : Lizzbeth o a Dave :'v Mi corazón no discute con eso (?**

**By: Miraletoo, ©Gianne Chispatata **


	5. Un dolor en mi cuello

Aquellos mejores amigos estaban festejando el Fin de semana de previas porque había sido un dolor de cabeza tanto estudiar para sacar las materias que se llevaron…

-Ah, nos quedamos sin speed. -Dijo sorprendido aquel de ojos color azul zafiro-

\- Vale, yo iré a comprar más… no te preocupes -suelta su mando de play-

\- El salió a mitad de la noche solo a buscar mas speed para su ''mejor amigo'', la luna brillaba mientras aquellas estrellas bailaban delante sus ojos-

-.-.-.-.-.3-.3-.3-.3-.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dirk tuvo una pelea con Jake porque se negó rotundamente a beber su sangre cuando se la ofreció de otra manera el simplemente se fue y aun así con ese gran anhelo dulce y calorífero por adquirir un poco de sangre. El solo no quería morder a su amado.

Se sentía tan mal que le causaba una monomanía y un desequilibrio a lo que era antes de ello, solo dirigió lo más lejos que pudo… justo cuando tomo la decisión de conseguir una presa [ Algo chiquito … un ave o un ratón] sin que se enterara aquel pelinegro furioso en su nuevo departamento…

Vio un autoservicio…- uh?

.-.-.3-.3-.3-.3-.3-3.-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.-.-.3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-3.3-.3-.3-3.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3-3.-.

Aquel Strider menor iba escuchando música mientras llevaba una bolsa entera de latas de speed enerjisante…

Siguió caminando hacia delante despreocupado totalmente.

Hasta que vio a su hermano por allí…

-Sup, br….

-se dio vuelta y su hermano había clavado 2 afilados colmillos donde estaba su cuello-

''**El hambre siempre será incontrolable''**

''**Aveses la muerte llega asì seas viejo o joven la muerte es igual para todos''**

Un susurro que oia por allí …

-.-.-.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3.3-.3-.3-3.-.3-.3-3.3-3.-3.3-.3-3.3-.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3-.3-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.3-.-.-.-.

Me pregunto donde esta Dave …-Alza una ceja el pelinegro-

Pipi pi pipi (?-resive un mensaje-

**-No llegare … ha surgido un problema en lo que llegue al Autoservicio si quieres vete.-**

-le pareció algo raro pero aun asi agarro su Jersey u se marcho-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.-3.3-.3-.3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel Strider de Ojos rojos quedo inconsiente en el suelo .. tenia que hacer algo … El estaba triste nunca quiso lastimar a su Hermano menor esque… cuando el hambre se apodera de ti … ves a las personas como si fueran un delicioso sándwich…

-¡! Ya se …

-Para su ultimo intendo de salvar a su Hermano , le dio a beber un poco de su sangre de vampiro .. era la única manera que se podía recuperar.. pero no de la mejor forma-

…-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dave Abrio sus ojos rojos … se sentía igual nada mas que no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba … solo recordó un gran dolor y allí ya no había nadie mas … simplemente se dirigió a casa a lavarse la cara… aunque le parecía raro que podía oir … '' Un Alfiler caer y el ronronero de un gato''**

**-Miro sus manos y estaban igual-**

-Mejor voy a casa … John debe estar preocupado .. –ignoro todo y siguió como si nada-

**-.-.-.-.-3.-3.-3.-3.-3.3-.3-3.-3.3-.-.3-3.3-.-3.3-3.-3.3-3.-3.3-3.-3.3-3.-3.3-3.-3.3-3**

**-Miraletoo escritora … Cooescritora ****Manes …**

**Es enserio! No sabes que eres un vampiro Balla tonto :V …. **

**PD: Las mujeres me caen bien no tengo nada en contra de ellas … Yo soy una e-e … k **

**Wueno .. Quiero desir que ya tengo un Final Para el Calor de tu sangre y que me retiro como Escritora ''Pepsicola'' … empesare .. jake dirk y … johnkat o davekat …**

**Un lector … me iso cambiar de opinión no de la mejor forma pero bueno ... (Lectoras: Si no os gusta mi fic… FUERA! Largo .. Sayonara .. lee otra mierda pero no me deprimas –Gracias)**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas 3 … Miraletoo pasa por la enfermedad de las evaluaciones todos los días QAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ….**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me despido … yo MiraLetoo**

…**.**

**,..**

…

…**(Si eres jake no leas lo siguiente) 3**

**Igual sacare un fanfic llamado '' Las cincuenta sombras de Dave , Pierde el control con john'' antes ''retiro'' e-e … **


	6. Sabor a

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dave volvió a su casa y vio que aquel mejor amigo suyo, ya se había marchado.

Miro la Hora y eran las: ** .- 3:55AM - .**

**Lo mejor sería dormir…**

Pero de alguna manera no sentía sueño pues pensó en revisar algunos mensajes en su ordenador…. 4:00 -5:00….6:30… ¡** 7:00 **! ¿Qué?-Tan rápido ya se había hecho la hora de irse para el colegio… no me jodas. !

Se dio una ducha rápida y como pudo salió corriendo para el colegio para su suerte el sol estaba súper intenso pero izo una cuadra y algo le ardía cerca de la mejilla solo paro…dio la media vuelta y volvió a su departamento.

-En su departamento-

El miraba con preocupación una herida de quemadura en su mejilla .Como una alergia pero le dolía… Y lo más raro que le pudo haber pasado en su vida que dicha quemadura se cerró tan rápido como si nada le hubiese sucedido… Se quedo tocando su mejilla con un signo de interrogación en su mente no sabía que le ocurría pero hoy definitivamente no quería ir al colegio.

Un sonido que venía de su móvil lo distrajo: Era John! [- He, porqué no viniste… ¿Estás bien? Igual luego pasare a dejarte los apuntes ;) ]

Ah, lo uno que le faltaba era ver hoy a John y con estas cosas tan raras no sabía que escusa ponerle u/o que cara ponerle.

Simplemente se lanzo a su cama importándole una mierda todo el mundo. Después intento dormir pero rápidamente no lo consiguió... Tenía un hambre insoportable que no podía sacarse de la cabeza

Se levanto para ir a la cocina a prepararse unos sándwiches y un jugo de manzana como para que le pase.

-En lo que le dio una mordida a un sándwich- Le sintió un gusto horrible no sabía si tenía gusto a barro o a arena de playa… era un puto asco.

-Tomo un sorbo de su jugo y... Lo mismo era una asquerosidad.

Pensó comer una y otra cosa... Pero todo lo que le sabia mal lo botaba del refrigerador aun así trago algo de lo que había allí.

**Llego a tirar todo lo que había en su nevera…**

Solo dejo los sándwiches que se había preparado que le sabían muy mal simplemente el dejo allí porque no tenía tiempo a tirarlos ya que se le revolvió todo el estomago y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta el baño para allí vomitar.

Cuando se tranquilizo lavo sus dientes y se dirigió hasta la sala que… del otro lado de la puerta estaba John esperándole.

-le abre-

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste? ¿Estás bien?

-uh, si estoy bien-el miraba hacia el suelo no se sentía muy animado-

-seguro?

-si.

-uh.

-por un momento me perdí a mi mismo y quería hacerle algo a John que ni yo entendía-

-Vete –dijo sin querer lastimarlo-

-John con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzo hacia Dave para abrazarlo-

-¡ESTUPIDO! Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa

-el correspondió al abrazo y lo invito a pasar-

.-.-.-.-.-**-.-.,-.,-.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**EH EH Ya me extrañaban no? .. no. Ok e-e … Dave me extraña uvu na mentira Dave solo quiere coger .. Y no chicas **** No se lo quería veolar sean de dios … **

**No olviden dejar sus Rewwwsssss Que me inspiran ;) –le pone la mano ensima a john-**

**-EH EH EH Que este es mi hombre –se le enoja Dave-**

**-Miraletoo hulle porque le tiran piedras-**

**Cuando saque el cap 8 De My Best Friend Tendran cap 8 Del Calor de tu sangre … **

**-Tengan Buénas noches 8888) PD: WIGETTA ES REAL XD [Yo creo que Dave tiene un gusto .. no cualquiera un gusto gurmet] Abra R18 pero no prometo nada :)))) Si alguien deja Rewws quisas si … y sino pos yo lloro **

**[Mas corto imposible csm Miraletoo] **


	7. No debiste hacer eso

-Sabes, No me ocurre nada -dijo bajando la mirada-

-Sabes que conozco cuando mientes –le sale una sonrisa al Egbert-

-En serio, No es nada creo que me está por agarrar una gripe o algo así.

Eso lo explicaba ya que se veía un poco más pálido de lo común...

John se ofreció a quedarse a cuidarle unos días hasta que se le pase la gripe ya que no le importaba mucho estar fuera de casa si es por dave lo daría todo.

Y Como era de esperarse de aquel rubio de ojos rojos acepto la propuesta porque el cocinaba súper bien aunque dejaba todo hecho un desastre luego.

/El sonido de un silbido de pájaro/ 1 Mensaje nuevo.

-Abrí el mensaje y era de Elisa-

[¿Vamos a vernos mañana? como acordamos]

[Estoy en lo de mi mejor, no creo se ve muy mal me quedo a cuidarle]

[Esta bien –Carita triste-: C: C: C]

[No te pongas así, hoy cocinare yo... ¿quieres venir?]

[Claro, ;)) pero donde es?]

-Él le mando la dirección y le dijo que le llame si se perdía-

.

_Elisa, le platicaba a su hermano Leo sus planes con John y no eran muy inocentes como se refería:_

_-Sabes, solo jugare con él cuando menos se lo espere le chupare la sangre, JAJA_

_._

John me rogo por que le dejara entrar a esa chica pero no me daba buena pinta aun así la deje pasar, se veía como en la misma condición que yo pero más calmada, estábamos allí la verdad que todo me sabia mal menos lo que había hecho John, pero a Elisa parresia no gustarle mucho.

Terminamos de comer todos y nos pusimos a charlar cada uno de nuestras vidas y ella no le despegaba el ojo era algo que me empezaba a molestar.

... Me fui un minuto para traer algunas bebidas de la nevera y cuando volví...

Ella estaba a un lado de John bien cerca de su cuello intentando morderle Sentí ira y enojo y sin darme cuenta en cuestión de segundos estaba a un lado de ella allí con mis colmillos furas diciéndole... -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ella dio un sobresalto no llego ni a rasparle-

Ambos comenzaron a discutir mostrando sus grandes colmillos y John tan pronto se dio cuenta que Elisa era una vampira y intento morderle y Dave le salvo estaba confundido pero aun así se sentía más seguro a un lado de él y fue hacia su lado algo aterrorizado por la situación ya que sabía que él era su mejor amigo y nunca le aria daño

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

**Me volví escritora en wattpad y El calor de tu sangre callo bien caído… pero sigue en wattpad para que le quiera seguir con 2 Nuevos capítulos y unas cuantas Obras mas /Me fui por ciertas cosas que me insultaban, me degradaban e incluso me insultaban en mis otras redes sociales/ Un Beso**

**Miraletoo.**


End file.
